In various industries including the construction, mining, land clearing and other industries, in an effort to improve productivity, it has been the practice to use various types of couplers for detachably mounting a number of different implements on machines for performing different work functions. Typically, such couplers have consisted of devices mountable on the dipper stick and tilt links of the machine, and connectable to mounting pins provided on the implements. They normally are large, bulky and heavy, unduly adding excess weight to the front end of the machine and correspondingly decreasing the payload and productivity of the machine. Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved coupling arrangement for machines equipped with a dipper stick and tilt links which is simple in design, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively easily to install and operate and comparatively lightweight. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an arrangement which may be retrofitted on machines having conventional dipper sticks and tilt links.